


Allergic

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fast Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby loves French fries. Sam is sticking to salad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/33081338147/spn-fic-allergic).

Sam notices the change while Dean is still in Hell, while Sam’s hunting down Lilith and, more importantly, sharing fries with Ruby.

It takes him a few mouthfuls before he realises something’s off, and a few more before he says anything. But eventually, he asks: “Do these taste spicy to you?”

They do to him. And there’s no sign of chilli flakes or hot sauce, just normal French fries and Ruby’s heap of ketchup on the side.

"Of course they do." Ruby pauses. "Why?"

"What do you mean, of course?"

"Salt." She taps a fry against the side of the plate, and a few grains shake off. "Gotta love that burn. _Why_ , Sam?”

He doesn’t answer.

She smiles, slow and teasing. “You caught my allergy, didn’t you?”

"You didn’t tell me this could happen." His voice is low and quiet.

“ _Sorry_ , I guess I should have checked with the FDA for possible side effects of _demon blood_. I haven’t _done_ this before. I didn’t know.”

Sam doesn’t respond. He just stares silently at the plate.

"Look," Ruby says. "If it bothers you that much, get a salad. But I didn’t think you would mind a little heat."


End file.
